Sans issue
by thepandageek
Summary: Smoker est officié de police. Un jour, il lui est confié une mission secrète un peu spéciale, celle d'infiltré un groupe criminel pour faire un grand nettoyage… Seulement, rien ne va se passer comme prévu… Yaoi, Lemon, UA, OS, OOC, multi-pairing… Vous êtes prévenus !


_Auteur__ : thepandageek_

_Beta reader__ : Lessien Anwamane (Ceci n'est pas la version corrigée ! Mais elle arrive vite ! ;p)  
_

_Fandom__ : One Piece_

_Pairing__ : Law x Smoker ; Kid x Law ; Ace x Smoker; Ace x Marco; Killer x Kid_

_Genre__ : UA; Romance; OS; Crime; Yaoi_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résumé__ : Smoker est officié de police. Un jour, il lui est confié une mission secrète un peu spéciale, celle d'infiltré un groupe criminel pour faire un grand nettoyage… Seulement, rien ne va se passer comme prévu… Yaoi, Lemon, UA, OS, OOC, multi-pairing… Vous êtes prévenus ! ( p) _

_Note__ : Eh oui, l'auteur se met en mode *je raconte ma vie*. La raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS ? Bah ça fait un moment que j'ai pas publié, ça me manquait un peu… Et puis entre le boulot pendant les vacances et les cours, et les stages le reste du temps, j'avais pas trop le temps de m'y mettre ! Alors j'ai profité d'avoir passé mon weekend à l'hôpital pour me déchaîner sur mon clavier !^^ A l'origine, j'avais pas trop d'idée, ça a eu du mal à venir… Et puis je me suis rappelée que je m'étais dit qu'il y avait pas assez de fics Law x Smoker sur (surtout en français…) alors pourquoi pas en écrire une ! C'est vrai quoi… vous avez pas remarqué cette tension sexuelle insoutenable entre ces deux là pendant l'arc sur Punk Hazard ? Ou alors c'est juste moi qui me fait des idées ? __(Possible…) Enfin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Biz' !_

_Playlist__ : Get Back – Ludarcis; Still lovin' you – Scorpions; Madness – Muse; Take it off – Ke$ha; Spiders – System of a Down; Hysteria – Muse; Feeling good – Muse; I need a doctor – Dr Dre feat Eminem and Skylar Grey; Let's Bang – Shaka Ponk; __Exogenesis__ : Symphonie, Pt.3 : __Redemption__ – Muse; Everybody's got to learn sometime – The Korgis_

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement… T_T Mais si vous voulez m'offrir un beau cadeau d'anniversaire ou de noël, un Kid, Smoker, Law, Ace, Marco, Zoro, Sanji ou Killer me feraient très plaisir !^^Non ? Bon, pas grave… j'ai plus qu'à aller trouver une corde… TT_TT_

* * *

**Sans issue**

- C'est une mission très spéciale, et seule une personne de votre calibre peut la mener à bien. Nous avons confiance en vous, ne nous décevez pas.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera au mieux. Je n'ai jamais faillis à une seule de mes missions, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

- Ne sous-estimez pas ces hommes officier Smoker. Ils sont bien plus intelligents que vous ne le pensez. Qui plus est, nous soupçonnons certains membres influents du gouvernement d'être impliqués dans ces histoires de trafics. Si vous ne nous rapportez pas des preuves solides, nous ne pourrons rien faire et vous vous retrouverez seul contre tous. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous.

- Je l'avais bien compris.

- Encore une chose, personne n'est au courant de cette affaire, à part vous et moi. Vous ne devez pas non-plus en informez votre assistante, Tashigi.

- Bien.

- Dites-lui que vous prenez des vacances, ou que vous avez eu un décès dans votre famille, ou quoique ce soit. Cette mission risque de durer un moment alors trouvez une bonne excuse. Et bien sûr, vous ne devrez pas vous faire voir par votre entourage pendant tout le temps de votre « absence ».

- Ça va de soit…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…

- Par contre, et si un membre du gang me reconnait ?

- C'est le risque… Surtout que tu es un peu la bête noire des malfrats de la ville… C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait ceci. De faux papiers, une fausse identité… Tu n'auras qu'à changer de look et à la limite, te faire passer pour ton propre cousin… Un cousin délinquant.

- Ça me semble un peu simple comme plan, non ? Vous ne pouvez pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que je sens que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de faire un malheur si vous m'envoyez au milieu d'un gang de trafiquants…

- Il faudra te retenir alors ! Allez, tu commences demain. Prend tes papiers.

- A vos ordres… A plus Garp !

Smoker sortit du bureau sans un mot, serrant les poings pour se retenir de hurler. Non mais quel imbécile ce Garp ! Ça ne marcherait jamais ! Il allait se faire pincer à la seconde où il entrerait en contact avec le premier membre du gang venu… c'était du suicide.

Il se dirigea vers le parking pour récupérer sa moto et il rentra chez lui, dans son grand appartement en centre ville où il vivait seul. Il faisait nuit. Il faut dire qu'il était presque minuit. Garp avait profité du fait qu'il faisait toujours des heures sup' pour le chopper dans son bureau et lui confier cette putain de mission secrète… Smoker savait que le gouvernement était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, mais même en faisant partie de la police, il fallait être complètement cinglé pour s'y attaquer… Même lui, le chien fou, le 'Chasseur blanc', n'oserait jamais se lancer là-dedans sans y être obligé. Et effectivement, pour cette fois, il y était obligé.

* * *

Il poussa la porte d'entrée de son logement au 6ème étage du luxueux immeuble, alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière et attrapa un cigare. Il se l'alluma, aspira une bouffée de fumée, fixant le bout du bâton rougeoyant d'un air hypnotisé. Il souffla ensuite le panache, se vidant de tout le stress accumulé pendant la journée. Il aimait ces moments de calme absolu, le soir, en rentrant du travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'officier se décida à bouger. Il était tard mais il devait appeler son assistante.

Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les tonalités résonnèrent à ses oreilles pendant une bonne minute. On aurait pu penser qu'il abandonnerait, mais il connaissait bien la jeune femme, et il n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber. Une voix fatiguée fini par répondre, sans surprise. Tashigi répondait toujours au téléphone, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Oui allo…

- Tashigi !

- Chef Smoker ! Que- qu'est-ce que… Il se passe quelque chose pour que vous m'appeliez à une heure pareille ?

- En effet, j'ai une affaire familiale urgente à aller régler sur-le-champ. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, mais sans doute longtemps. C'est assez loin alors je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous risquez de ne plus me voir pour l'instant. Et ne m'appelez pas, je vais être très occupé.

Et sur ces mots, Smoker raccrocha, laissant une Tashigi confuse, le téléphone accroché à l'oreille et assise sur son lit avec une tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Le futur infiltré termina son cigare, en pris un nouveau et se décida à allumer la lumière. Une lueur tamisée éclaira la pièce. C'était un salon avec une cuisine américaine et un mini bar, le tout dans des tons blancs, beiges et marron clairs. C'était spacieux et chaleureux, l'épais tapis beige qui couvrait le sol sous le canapé et la table basse rajoutant un peu au côté cocooning de cette pièce principale. D'une pression sur une télécommande, de la musique résonna dans l'air, une chanson calme d'un groupe rock… 'Still loving you' de Scorpions, un des plus beaux slows au monde de l'avis de Smoker. Il attrapa le dossier ainsi que les papiers que lui avait laissé Garp et commença à les feuilleter pour se mettre dans son rôle.

Son nouveau nom était Logan Rekoms. Rekoms ? Décidément, ce vieux n'avait aucune imagination… Prendre son nom et l'écrire à l'envers… C'était pathétique. Il était sûr de se faire tuer maintenant… Bon, il aurait juste à ne pas donner son nom ! Il était trafiquant de drogue, avec un casier judiciaire assez bien rempli… Il avait été arrêté en même temps que Crocodile, un ancien parrain de la drogue, mais il avait été relâché faute de preuves. Après avoir essayé de se racheter en devenant commerçant, il avait fini par replonger dans des affaires douteuses de trafic et avait pris contact avec un certain 'Captain' il y a peu pour revenir dans les affaires. Ca semblait plausible comme histoire… même si ça voulait dire que Garp n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'informer avant de l'impliquer dans cette affaire. Ah, au moins, il ne l'avait pas impliqué seul dans cette affaire… Un certain Poings Ardents allait l'épauler. Ce surnom lui disait quelque chose… Enfin, il verrait ça demain ! Il devrait aller le retrouver le lendemain à 21 heures. Le jeune homme de vingt ans devait l'emmener jusqu'au Captain et l'aider à s'infiltrer dans le gang du Flamant Rose.

Bon, il était maintenant temps d'aller se coucher. Smoker écrasa son dixième cigare de la soirée, coupa la musique et éteint la lumière. Il alla s'écrouler tout habillé sur son lit et s'endormit comme une souche. Il fallait profiter de ses dernières heures de sommeil, il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'en aurait plus avant un bon moment…

* * *

Le lendemain, il prit exceptionnellement plus de temps devant la glace. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son apparence … Sinon il était sûr qu'on le reconnaitrait tout de suite. Il se gomina les cheveux et les rasa un peu sur les côtés. Fouillant dans ses tiroirs, il réussit à trouver un tube de fond de teint appartenant à une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Il arriva avec talent à camoufler la cicatrice qui barrait la partie supérieure de son visage. Bon, c'était déjà ça… Il pourrait au moins duper un minimum les plus idiots ou ceux qui ne le connaissaient que de vue.

Il enfila un pantalon en jean, une chemise noire qu'il laissa ouverte et ses Rangers noires. Il passa par-dessus sa veste en cuire de motard, attrapa ses clefs et quitta son appart' pour descendre au garage où il enfourcha sa bécane et partit comme une flèche en direction de son lieu de rendez-vous. L'air frai lui faisait du bien mais il angoissait un peu. Est-ce qu'il allait pourvoir se retenir de faire un carnage ? Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Cette mission était de la folie… Il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Mais il ne pouvait se défiler. Ca faisait partie de son métier de faire ça.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans un quartier malfamé de la ville. Les ruelles étaient sombres et mal fréquentées. C'était ici qu'il devait retrouver Poings Ardents. A l'arrière d'une boite de striptease, au milieu des poubelles et des clochards, un beau jeune homme se tenait debout appuyé contre un mur. Il dénotait dans le décor. Grand, brun, les cheveux mi-longs et ondulés, les yeux jaunes brillant de malice, le visage légèrement bronzé couvert de tâches de rousseur, il fumait tranquillement une cigarette. Il était habillé simplement mais assez classe tout de même. Une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, un pantalon slim noir en cuir, une chaine accrochée à la taille, une autour du cou, des Converses noires aux pieds. Il dégageait une aura intimidante et charismatique. Il fixa un instant la moto s'arrêter à côté de lui, et lorsque Smoker en descendit, un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Mr Smoker !

- C'est moi… Je suppose que tu es Poings Ardents ?

- Le seul, l'unique !

- Bon, on va mettre tout de suite les choses au point. Je ne suis pas Smoker, le policier. Appelle-moi Logan. Tu as lu le dossier ?

- Ouais ! Logan Rekoms, ancien sous-fifre de Crocodile et trafiquant, a essayé de se reconvertir dans le commerce sans succès. Pas d'erreur ?

- Non, c'est bien… Et toi ?

- La seule information que je peux vous divulguer est mon surnom. Poings Ardents. Disons que… j'ai quelques connaissances dans le domaine de la pègre qui pourraient vous être utile. Si je vous aide, c'est uniquement parce que Garp m'a demandé.

- Ok, de toute façon, j'aurais du mal à m'en sortir seul… On commence par le Captain ?

- C'est ça, suis moi.

Smoker emboita le pas de Poings Ardents, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les entrailles des coupe-gorge. Il était plutôt bavard ce petit brun, un peu trop même. Et puis un peu trop tactile surtout. Ca ne plaisait pas au flic sous couverture.

- Alors, quelques infos au sujet de Captain. Déjà, il a très mauvais caractère, alors évite de le contredire…

- Je vais avoir du mal s'il me cherche.

- Faudra essayer quand même. Ensuite, ne le prend pas pour un idiot. Même s'il a l'air d'une brute sans cervelle, il est malheureusement pourvu d'intelligence, et pas qu'un peu. Qui plus est, il est du genre sadique. Je ne peux jurer de rien par rapport à ce qu'il risque de te faire subir si tu le contrarie…

- Et en gros, je suis sensé dire quoi ?

- Le strict minimum. Ne parle que si on te le demande. Laisse-moi faire pour le reste. En gros, soit beau et tais-toi.

- Ce Captain, c'est un sous-fifre du Flamant ?

- Je te conseil de ne pas sous-entendre une telle chose devant lui… En fait, ils collaborent étroitement, mais Captain est moins méfiant et plus accessible que le Flamant… Ca ne le gène pas d'entrer directement en contacte avec ses 'employés'. Il a une totale confiance en ses capacités. Pas que le Flamant doute de lui… Plutôt qu'il est un peu moins intrépide. Si tu veux atteindre le Flamant au plus vite, le moyen le plus simple est encore de gagner la confiance de Captain.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Donc on va devoir lui servir de relai pendant quelques temps ?

- Ouais… Aller chercher la marchandise, prendre contacte avec certains clients ou associés…

Non, ce boulot n'allait vraiment pas plaire à Smoker, mais au moins, il pourrait repérer quelques têtes. Ca pourrait lui être très utile lorsqu'il aurait fait s'écrouler le réseau. S'il y arrive.

- On est arrivés…

Ils entrèrent dans un vieil entrepôt. Il était rempli de types au look punk/gothique, assez glauques. Certains étaient totalement stones. Assis sur une caisse au milieu des autres, le chef. Il était plutôt reconnaissable par sa flamboyante chevelure rouge, mais aussi par la profonde cicatrice de brulure qui lui grignotait toute la moitié gauche du corps et du visage. Sur ses épaules étaient posées un gros manteau de fourrure pourpre et le reste de ses vêtements était un pantalon en cuir noir, un t-shirt noir déchiré, des bottes hautes pleines de piques et boucles de ceintures, et enfin, des tonnes de chaines, bracelets et collier en métal argenté qui tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il adressa à ses invités un sourire de dément.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin… Mes amis, il est temps de commencer !

* * *

- Donc, il nous devons aller trouver le 'Chirurgien de la Mort', le contact de Captain avec le Flamant, pour qu'il nous transmette la marchandise. C'est tout ? Ca me semble assez simple…

- Détrompe-toi Smokey d'amour !

- M'appelle pas comme ça sale gosse…

- Le Chirurgien est très compliqué à approcher, une vraie savonnette. En plus de ça, il est assez surveillé ces derniers temps à ce qu'on dit, c'est pour ça que Mister Tête-brûlée veut pas prendre de risque et nous envoie nous, des nouveaux… Ca va pas être de la tarte ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, Officier de mon cœur ! Je te protègerais comme un chevalier protégeant sa belle des griffes d'un- Aïe !

- Arrête de dire des conneries et marche…

- Maieuh… Smokey il est méchant…

Smoker émit un long soupire au comportement du jeune homme. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se coltiner de sales gamins immatures ?

- Smokey… je crois qu'on va avoir un problème…

- Quoi ?

- La police !

- Eh, merde !

En effet, comme prévu, la police trainait déjà dans les parages, et si on voyait Smoker dans le coin, ça risquait de jaser… Les deux acolytes plongèrent au dernier moment dans une ruelle parallèle et s'enfuirent en rasant les murs le plus discrètement possible.

- On a eu chaud sur ce coup là…

- J'te le fait pas dire gamin…

Il y eu un arrêt sur image. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles la question à Un Million resta en suspens dans l'air : « A qui appartenait la voix qui venait de répondre au gosse ? ». L'instinct de Smoker le fit réagir au quart de tour. Il plaqua le propriétaire de cette belle voix rauque contre le mur noircit d'un avant bras sous la gorge. Son autre main pris place sur la bouche de l'homme et il approcha son visage pâle du sien, un peu plus bronzé.

- Un mot et je t'étrangle…

On entendit plus, alors, que les pas rapides des policiers et leurs éclats de voix dans le dédale de ruelles qui composait cette partie du quartier chaud de la ville. Et lorsque tout fut redevenu calme, Smoker se décida à relâcher son prisonnier.

- Eh ! Smo-Logan ! C'est le chirurgien !

Le policier infiltré se tourna brutalement vers Poings Ardents. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'homme toujours appuyé contre le mur. Il était plié en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Mais même comme ça, Smoker pouvait dire que le Chirurgien devait faire à peu prêt la taille de l'autre gamin. Il était cependant un peu plus âgé, la peau bronzée, des cernes très marquées sous les yeux, mais un très beau visage. Il était mince, et son haut ample empêchait d'en savoir plus sur sa musculature. Il était vêtu d'un sweet-shirt jaune et noir, d'un jean moulant bleu foncé à motifs léopard et de bottines noires légèrement compensées. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient couverts d'un bonnet en fourrure noire et blanche tachetée. Il leva ses grands yeux gris acier vers le faux trafiquant. Ils étaient humides et rougis à cause du manque d'air, mais étrangement, ils ne semblaient rien refléter d'autre qu'un profond ennui. Cet homme était fascinant… Un mystère. Il donnait l'impression de cacher bien des secrets, et Smoker eu soudain l'irrépressible envie de tous les découvrir.

- En effet, je suis le Chirurgien… Vous êtes les nouveaux intermédiaires du Captain ? Laissez-moi deviner… Poings Ardents… Et toi ? Tu es nouveau ? Ta tête me dit quelque chose pourtant…

- Lui c'est Logan ! Il avait été dans les affaires y a un moment mais il avait arrêté à l'arrestation de Crocodile. C'est peut-être de là que tu le connais !

- Peut-être, oui…

Le Chirurgien continuait de fixer 'Logan' avec un étrange regard qui le fit frissonner. C'était comme si il pouvait voir à travers lui… Lire tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il cachait… C'était oppressant. Il reprit finalement la parole sans détourner les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Suivez-moi, on va aller faire affaire dans un endroit… plus calme.

Les co-équipiers hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur associé plus loin dans la ruelle, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

- C'est bon, y a tout… Tiens, voilà l'argent, avec les remerciements du Captain !

- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous messieurs…

En disant ces mots, le Chirurgien laissa trainer plus longtemps que nécessaire son regard sur Smoker. Il ajouta avec un sourire carnassier :

- J'espère vous revoir très bientôt !

Le policier frissonna à ces mots qu'il sentit directement adressés à lui. Le sourire de cet homme lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Il attrapa le bras de l'autre gamin et s'en alla rapidement, adressant juste un signe de tête au Chirurgien.

- Smokey, ca ne se fait pas de partir comme ça sans rien dire une fois une affaire conclue ! Tu ne risques pas de conserver tes clients en faisant ça !

- Ecoute-moi bien, gamin… Je ne suis pas un 'commerçant'. Je suis flic. J'en ai rien à foutre de me faire une mauvaise réputation dans le métier. Pour moi, vous n'êtes tous qu'un tas de déchet tout juste bon à être balancé aux ordures. Et je peux t'assurer qu'une fois toute cette affaire terminée, je me ferais un plaisir de tous venir vous ramasser !

Et pour la première fois, Poings Ardents ne trouva rien à redire. Il trembla, secoué par les mots de Smoker. Puis, il sembla changer du tout au tout. Son visage se crispa dans une expression de colère intense.

- Tu crois que c'est par plaisir que nous sommes tous dans cette situation ? Pour toi, on va tous dans le même sac, on est tous des enfoirés, une bande de monstres qui ne trouve leur plaisir qu'en escroquant les gens ou en leur vendant de la mort ? Tu t'es jamais dit que si certains d'entre nous étaient là, c'était peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix ? On a pas tous eu une vie aussi facile que la tienne, Logan.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme partit comme une flèche, laissant Smoker seul avec ses pensées. Il regarda la mallette contenant la marchandise, qu'il tenait à la main, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le repère du Captain. Il avait encore sa livraison à faire, il réfléchirait à toute cette histoire plus tard…

* * *

- Bien joué le bleu ! Y a tout ! Où il est Poings Ardents ? Il a pas terminé la livraison avec toi ?

- Non, je l'ai laissé rentrer, je pouvais me débrouiller seul…

- Si tu l'dis ! Bon, tu peux y aller maintenant, attrape ce téléphone, on te joindra dessus au besoin. A plus !

- A plus Captain…

Smoker quitta le bâtiment l'esprit ailleurs. Ce que lui avait dit le gamin le perturbait toujours un peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit aux raisons qui poussaient tous ces hommes qu'il avait arrêté à agir comme ils le faisaient… Il s'en fichait ! Pour lui, il n'y avait que la Justice. Peu importe leurs motifs, ils avaient été à l'encontre de cette Justice, et ils devaient être punis. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui prenne autant la tête maintenant ? Pff… C'était le Poings Ardents qui lui avait retourné la tête… Il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser… C'était jamais bon d'avoir une mauvaise ambiance dans une équipe, et ce gamin était la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter.

- Logan !

Ouais, il allait faire comme ça…

- Eh, Logan !

Le truc, c'est qu'il ne savait pas où il pouvait bien trouver ce sale gosse…

- Smoker.

Le policier s'arrêta d'un coup. Il connaissait cette voix.

- Le Chirurgien ? Comment tu viens de m'appeler là ?

- Smoker. Tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais Logan, alors j'ai essayé en t'appelant par ton vrai nom, Officier Smoker.

- Je… Ce… Je ne m'appelle pas Smoker, c'est mon cousin ça…

- C'est ça, et moi je m'appelle Roberta, j'ai 68 ans et je suis stripteaseuse. Le fond de teint qui couvrait ta cicatrice est un peu parti, tu devrais faire plus attention.

Putain… même pas une journée et il s'était déjà fait avoir comme un bleu… La poisse. Il n'avait plus qu'à éliminer l'élément perturbateur.

- Smoker… je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais je ne te conseille pas de mettre ton plan à exécution. Ou pour le coup, de _me _mettre à exécution. J'ai déjà informé un de mes équipiers. Si je me fais tuer, il saura que c'est toi et il ira te balancer au Captain. Et je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau à ce moment là…

Bon, mauvais plan…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi alors ?

Le Chirurgien sourit. Un sourire très peu rassurant.

- Je ne répèterais rien… Si tu m'accordes quelques faveurs.

- Du genre ?

- Tu verras au moment venu. Donne-moi ton numéro de portable et ton adresse. Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de te défiler ou à m'échapper… Cette histoire reste entre toi et moi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Smoker se contenta de serrer les poings en hochant la tête. Même s'il en crevait d'envie, il ne devait rien dire… Ne pas s'énerver… Les résultats pourraient être dévastateurs. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, qu'on le prenne de haut… Mais cette fois, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Il pouvait bien mettre sa fierté de côté pour cette fois !

- Bien, je vois que tu as compris… Note tout sur ce papier.

Le policier s'exécuta et rendit le morceau de papier au Chirurgien.

- Bon garçon… Merci. Bon, je vais te laisser pour le moment. A la prochaine mon cœur !

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Smoker resta immobile comme une statue, figé au milieu de la rue. Dans quel merdier c'était-il trouvé encore ?

* * *

Il avait essayé de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer un peu en regardant la télé mais tout le ramenait toujours à Poings Ardents… Il savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui avait blessé le gamin. Il devait aller s'excuser ou sinon, il n'arriverait pas à dormir… Il sauta de son canapé et sorti en trombe de son appart'. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où trouver le petit brun, alors il retourna où il l'avait rencontré. Et effectivement, il était là, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, une bouteille de Whisky à la main.

- Dans quel état tu t'es mis toi…

- Smokey ? C'est toi ? T'es venu me chercher ?

- Pff… Tais-toi idiot. Est-ce que t'es seulement conscient de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Tout seul, dans ce trou à rats…

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous de ce qui pourrait m'arriver… Je suis qu'une espèce de petite racaille, tout juste bon à pourrir en prison…

- Mais non, dis pas ça… Allez, viens, je te ramène chez moi pour que tu puisses te reposer.

Le plus vieux souleva son équipier sanglotant et le porta jusqu'à sa bécane où il l'assit. Il lui vissa un casque sur la tête, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et mis les gaz.

- Tiens-toi bien, je serais mal si tu te cassais la gueule…

Il démarra à fond et fila dans les rues de la ville pour rejoindre son immeuble.

* * *

- Eh gamin, aide-moi un peu, je porte tout ton poids là !

- Smokey est trop gentil avec moi… pour le remercier, il va avoir droit à un bisou !

- Dégage ! Tu pus l'alcool !

- Maieuh… Je veux un câlin !

- Tout seul ton câlin !

Appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, Smoker essayait tant bien que mal de garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et le môme alcoolisé pendu à son cou. Il était mignon, c'était pas le problème… En plus, lui s'en foutait, homme ou femme, un trou est un trou et les sentiments, c'est pas son truc… Mais pas avec un collègue ! Quoique si le brun continuait à se frotter contre lui, il donnait pas cher de son petit cul…

- Arrêtes ça gamin, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire Smo-ker ? Me punir ? Il faut dire que je suis un très vilain garçon…

- C'en est trop là.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le policier tira le gosse hors de la cabine sans délicatesse. Il ouvrit la porte de son appart', les mains fébriles, et poussa Poings Ardents à l'intérieur.

- Tu pourrais me donner ton prénom ?

- Oh… Smoker est sentimental ?

- Non, c'est juste que c'est plus agréable de savoir le nom de la personne qu'on encule.

Un sourire gigantesque s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune.

- J'm'appel Ace !

- Enchanté…

Et Smoker pris alors possession de la bouche d'Ace, lui coupant le souffle. Il le poussa violemment sur son lit et lui grimpa dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements.

- Tu me sembles bien pressé Smoker… En manque ou c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?

- Oh, la ferme…

Le chasseur blanc entrepris, pour faire taire le jeune homme, de lécher chaque parcelle de son corps. L'effet ne fut pas exactement celui attendu cependant… Mais il ne se plaint pas, car les gémissements d'Ace étaient délicieusement excitants ! Il fixait, hypnotisé, les muscles se tendre et se détendre sous la peau imberbe, couleur caramel, du trafiquant. Il avait un gout de cendre et d'alcool… Le tout associé à son odeur personnelle, indéfinissable. Il allait bien s'amuser avec le jeune Ace…

* * *

Allongés côte-à-côte dans le grand lit, le souffle court, le corps en sueur, les deux hommes fixaient le plafond.

- Eh bien Smoker, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'énergie…

Smoker ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'attraper un cigare et de se l'allumer. Ace attrapa, lui, une cigarette. Il se tourna vers l'officier et avec un sourire, pressa le bout de sa clope contre le bout fumant et incandescent du cigare. Il lui souffla ensuite un petit nuage de fumée au visage et observa avec un sourire étrangement tendre le visage détendu du plus vieux. Celui-ci le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Ace était sans aucun doute un des meilleurs coups qu'il ai jamais eu… et pourtant, quelque chose le gênait. Son nom… Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… Mais où ?

- A quoi tu penses Smokey ?

Un corps brulant et humide venait de se coller contre lui. Il passa machinalement son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme mais ne répondit rien. Alors qu'il allait aspirer une nouvelle bouffée, Ace lui ôta le cigare de la bouche pour le remplacer par ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, ça faisait un moment que tu me plaisais Smo-yan…

- Un moment ?

- Oui…

- Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se rencontrait…

- Non… en effet. J'étais assez jeune à l'époque, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré… C'était chez Garp. Tu étais venu au sujet d'une affaire sur laquelle vous travailliez tous les deux. C'était il y a… trois ans je crois. Tu ne m'avais même pas remarqué, trop pris que tu étais par ta conversation au sujet de Crocodile. Mais moi je ne voyais que toi… Tu avais tellement de classe, tellement de prestance…

- Chez Garp… ?

- Et puis j'ai alors réalisé… que si je voulais pouvoir attirer ton attention, il faudrait que je travail avec toi. Mais la réalité m'a frappé d'un coup. Comment tu remarquerais un gamin à peine sorti de l'école ? Et puis de toute façon, je ne voulais pas être soumis à ce système. Je voulais que tu me voies vraiment… que tu me poursuives… Alors je suis devenu un délinquant ! Libre comme l'air !

- Ace… Ce nom…

- Il te dit quelque chose, hein ? Cherche bien…

Smoker c'était redressé et regardait à présent Ace d'un air méfiant.

- Un petit indice : Portgas D. Ace.

- Portgas… Le neveu de Garp ?!

- C'est ça ! Tu te rappels maintenant ?

- Mais alors, si c'est avec toi qu'il m'a fait travailler…

- C'est pour que je puisse… 'veiller sur toi'.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi !

Ca y est, il était en colère ! Il s'était levé comme une furie et faisait les cents pas sous le regard inquiet d'Ace. On l'avait vraiment pris pour un con dans cette histoire ! Il avait envie de tout péter, mais il se retenait… Portgas D. Ace… Oui, c'était le neveu de Garp, mais surtout, il était recherché. C'était un des 'fils' de Barbe Blanche, un des parrains de la ville. Le plus influent d'entre tous…

- Sors d'ici…

- Smoker ?

- Sors d'ici j'ai dit… Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu-

- SORT !

Ace n'osa rien dire. Il avait peur. Il sentait comme si son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il attrapa ses vêtements, les larmes aux yeux, et sortit sans un mot. Smoker ne leva ses yeux sur lui à aucun moment.

La porte claqua et Smoker se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se sentait trahit… Mais que pouvait-il attendre plus d'une racaille dans le genre d'Ace ?

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Smoker se réveilla, il était presque midi. Il avait mal à la tête et il mit du temps avant de se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Il ne devait rien regretter… Garp avait chargé ce gosse de le surveiller et il ne supportait pas ça… Il terminerait cette mission seul. Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Une sonnerie entêtante résonna alors à ses oreilles… Ca venait de la chambre. Il fouilla les poches de son pantalon pour y trouver le portable que lui avait donné le Captain.

- Allo ?

- Smoker. Le Chirurgien à l'appareil. J'aimerais te voir au plus vite, tu peux me rejoindre dans une heure à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer.

- Putain, c'est vraiment pas le mom-

- C'est un ordre.

Et le Chirurgien raccrocha. Smoker balança le téléphone sur le lit. Il émit un 'bip, bip, bip' et s'éteint.

- Fait chier !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait au lier de rendez-vous, seul. C'était une chambre d'hôtel. Un hôtel luxueux du centre-ville. La femme à l'accueil l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il avait demandé la chambre… Il faut dire qu'un homme de la trentaine, seul, entre midi et deux, dans un hôtel… Elle doit en voir très souvent mais surtout, elle doit très bien savoir ce qu'il fait là. Quoique, comment pourrait-elle savoir alors que lui-même n'est sûr de rien ?

- Quelle ponctualité, Officier Smoker…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Le Chirurgien, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, rit doucement. Un rire hypnotique, grave et séduisant.

- A t'écouter, je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'appelle 'le Chien Fou' de la police…

- Viens-en au fait le Chirurgien ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu n'as pas même une petite idée ?

- Si, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

Le brun rit encore et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre.

- Si tu insistes… Je veux te baiser.

Le plus âgé grogna d'un air mécontent.

- Tu crois que c'est si simple que ça ?

- Oui… Je veux te baiser et crois-moi, je vais te baiser. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire car… j'ai les moyens de te faire marcher. Haha…

Smoker partit comme une flèche vers le Chirurgien qu'il attrapa par le col et souleva sans difficultés.

- Allons, allons, du calme Smokey… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de… fâcheux ?

- Tu n'arriveras pas éternellement à me faire marcher…

- Non mais je pourrais en profiter tant que ça durera.

Il semblait impossible au policier de faire tomber cet étrange sourire du visage de son antagoniste. Il le lâcha et le Chirurgien retomba sur son fauteuil. Il avait gagné… pour l'instant.

- Parfait… Smoker, je veux que tu me fasses plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit le brun ouvrir la ceinture de son pantalon avec un sourire à lui fendre la face en deux.

- Oh non… Non, non, non, non, non…

- Oh si ! Officier… A genoux.

- Tu rêves, enfoiré !

- Tu peux faire mieux…

Le Chirurgien donna un petit coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux de l'autre qui tomba à quatre pattes, le visage juste au niveau de son pantalon ouvert. Il leva un regard haineux vers son maître chanteur et se résigna au bout de quelques secondes. Il donna un long coup de langue au boxer qui dépassait au travers de la braguette ouverte. Un ronronnement de plaisir lui répondit et des doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Il continua sa besogne en écartant le sous-vêtement pour sortir le membre à moitié érigé et le prendre en bouche.

- Tu fais ça bien dis-moi… je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi…

Ne pas serrer les dents, ne pas serrer les dents… C'était la phrase que se répétait en boucle Smoker. Il devait s'appliquer. Le mieux il le ferrait, le plus vite ce serait fini. Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, il sentait que le Chirurgien était proche de la délivrance… Plus que quelques coups de langue et ce serait fini…

- Hm… Stop… Smoker, arrêtes-toi. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter au maximum… Va t'allonger sur le lit et fait moi un petit show… Toi aussi tu dois calmer le monstre qui se déchaîne entre tes jambes !

L'officier grogna et se releva à contre cœur, pensant jusque là à tors que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué son excitation. Il s'assit sur le grand lit, se demandant un instant quoi faire. Puis il prit son courage et son pénis à deux mains, et commença à se caresser sous le regard affamé du brun. Il ferma très fort les paupières pour oublier la présence de l'autre et d'une main, il se malaxa les bourses, se mettant doucement à gémir. Au fur et à mesure, il commença à vraiment y prendre gout et quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit le Chirurgien le regarder avec envie en se touchant lui aussi, il perdit toute inhibition. Il ôta tous les vêtements qu'il lui restait et invita le plus jeune à le rejoindre.

- Eh bien Smoker… Tu vois que tu y prends du plaisir toi aussi !

- Tais-toi et ramènes-toi…

Le Chirurgien ne se fit pas prier. Il enleva doucement chaque couche de vêtements, découvrant son corps fin mais musclé. Il monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et vint embrasser l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui répondit sans hésitation à son baiser. Le brun le poussa à s'allonger sur le dos et lui monta dessus. Il s'enfila ensuite deux doigts humides de sperme dans l'anus pour se préparer, se tordant et gémissant de plaisir et de douleur.

- Tu as placé la barre haut Smoker… je te conseil d'assurer pour la suite…

Le cadet enleva alors ses doigts d'entre ses fesses et se pencha en avant en murmurant :

- J'y vais maintenant…

Guidant le sexe de Smoker d'une main et se tenant en appuie sur le torse du policier de l'autre, il se laissa doucement pénétrer. L'ainé était hypnotisé par la vision de l'autre qui se mit assez vite à le chevaucher. Il allait et venait au dessus de lui, criant de plaisir, en sueur… Ses yeux mi-clos le fixaient sous ses longs cils et une de ses mains taquinait langoureusement son membre gonflé.

- Oh oui ! Smoker ! C'est bon !

L'officier accompagnait son partenaire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches du plus jeune et il pu ainsi avoir plus d'amplitude dans ses coups de bassins. Leur danse effrénée dura un long moment, et ils finirent par jouir à plusieurs reprises avant d'être frappés par un orgasme foudroyant. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un au dessus de l'autre et Smoker attrapa un cigare, comme un peu plus tôt la veille. Les images d'Ace lui revinrent en tête mais il les chassa très vite. Il se leva dès qu'il eut fini de reprendre son souffle et se rhabilla.

- Tu pars déjà Smokey ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça… Et puis c'est bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ? J'ai du travail moi…

- Si tu le dis…

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de l'hôtel en vitesse. Au moment où il mettait un pied dehors, son portable sonna. Sur l'écran, un nom 'Captain'. Il reprenait du service…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait entamé sa 'mission'. Il n'avait pas revu Ace. Il faisait régulièrement un rapport à Garp aussi, même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à avaler le fait de se faire surveiller par un gamin. Il avait assez vite pris de l'importance dans le groupe du Flamant Rose et connaissait maintenant qui se cachait derrière la figure du Flamant… Donquixote Doflamingo, un homme d'affaire très puissant mais surtout, un homme impliqué dans pas mal d'affaires douteuses. Il faisait régulièrement la Une des tabloïdes mais les preuves n'étaient jamais suffisantes pour le faire incarcérer… Ca, ou les témoins disparaissaient mystérieusement… Enfin, le voir en parrain du gang des Flamants n'était en aucun cas une surprise. Aujourd'hui, il allait rencontrer pour la première fois les autres membres influents du groupe. Il touchait au but… Car il savait que parmi ces membres influents se trouvait la taupe qu'il cherchait.

Il était 23 heures, ils avaient rendez-vous chez Doflamingo. L'homme d'affaire ne s'embêtait pas, il possédait un immeuble entier au centre-ville, pas très loin de l'appartement de Smoker d'ailleurs… Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall du bâtiment, le policier fut agressé par les couleurs vives omniprésentes. Il avait oublié ça… le Flamant avant des gouts assez… spéciaux en ce qui concerne les couleurs.

Assise à un bureau, face à la grande porte d'entrée, se trouvait la secrétaire personnelle du maître de maison. C'était une femme très belle mais aussi très vulgaire… Pulpeuse, aux longs cheveux blonds peroxydés, la peau orange à cause des auto-bronzants, maquillée comme un pot de peinture et couverte d'un minimum de tissus possible. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum en se triturant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle leva ses yeux bleus électriques bordés de faux cils vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tordu.

- Vous êtes Mr Rekoms ?

- C'est moi.

- Mr Doflamingo vous attend avec les autres dans la salle de réunion, au fond du couloir.

Smoker hocha la tête et pris la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à-ce qu'il soit sortit de la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande… Il avança dans le couloir, les mains fébriles. Le canon de son arme à feu lui semblait brulant contre ses côtes. On était jamais assez prudent… Et si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu ? Et si c'était un piège ? Qu'il avait été découvert ? Il avait entendu la secrétaire annoncer son arrivé, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant… Il poussa la grande porte en bois et entra dans la salle de réunion. Comme le reste de l'immeuble, cette pièce était haute en couleurs. Pas ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une salle de réunion en tout cas… Le sol était couvert de moquette bleue électrique à taches jaunes. Les murs étaient drapés de rideaux rouges et violets à rayures. Au centre de la pièce étaient disposés en cercle des canapés orange. Sur ces canapés, des hommes. Tout le monde ne semblait pas encore être arrivé. Pour l'instant, il y avait Doflamingo, entouré de femmes toutes aussi peux vêtues les unes que les autres, il y avait aussi Captain et son second, Killer, eux aussi en bonne compagnie. Les autres personnes présentes étaient Œil-de-Faucon, un autre parrain, sa seconde, une saleté de fillette aux cheveux rose qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs et dont il ne se souvenait jamais du nom, le Léopard, de son vrai nom Rob Lucci, un autre homme d'affaire suspecté depuis longtemps de tremper dans des affaires louches, et bien d'autres encore… Mais plus important, dans un coin un peu en retrait, le Chirurgien le fixait avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Pendant toutes les semaines qu'il avait passé à infiltrer le groupe des Flamants, il avait été la seule personne avec qui il avait eu de réels contacts. Il était le seul, à part Ace, au courant de sa vraie identité et tant que leur accord tenait, il ne le balançait pas. Leur accord… Il l'avait honoré à de nombreuses reprises… rien que d'y penser, il se sentait excité. Il avait fini par y prendre gout à leurs parties de sexe endiablé ! Il ne répondit cependant pas au sourire mutin du brun. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention… Ne pas s'attacher. Il serait obligé de l'arrêter au final…

Smoker alla prendre place non loin du Captain, à l'opposé du Chirurgien et dos à la porte d'entrée.

- Bon, il nous manque encore une personne, toujours le même… marmonna Killer

- Le jour où il arrivera à l'heure, on se sera lancé dans l'humanitaire ! répliqua le Captain avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je vous trouve bien mauvaises langues messieurs… Chipoter pour seulement quelques minutes ! On ne vous dit rien lorsque vous ne prenez même pas la peine de venir aux réunions !

Smoker se figea à l'entente de la voix du nouveau venu… C'était sûr, c'était la taupe qu'il cherchait à démasquer… Mais alors, s'il s'attendait à ça ! Là, il était dans la merde ! Parce qu'il la connaissait cette taupe… Il la connaissait même très bien ! Mais pire que tout, l'autre aussi le connaissait. Cet homme était un de ses collègues… Un collègue de même grade que lui… Et c'était sans doute la dernière personne qu'il aurait soupçonné ! Vergo !

Ses poumons se vidèrent brutalement, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. C'est comme si la terre s'était subitement arrêtée de tourner et que le temps avait suspendu sa course.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qui avons-nous là ? Un visage qui me dit quelque chose…

- Qu'y a-t-il Bambou ? Quelque chose te chagrine ?

- En effet monsieur le Flamant… Ce nouveau…

- Oh, tu veux dire Logan ? Un élément très prometteur oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

- Logan ? Je ne l'aurais pas appelé comme ça… Plutôt… Officier de police Smoker…

Ces mots glacèrent l'assistance et Smoker grinça des dents.

- Vergo…

- Smoker, cours !

Les mots que cria le Chirurgien eurent l'effet d'une bombe qui explose. Le temps sembla reprendre son court, c'était comme s'il filait plus vite même… Les armes furent dégainées, les chargeurs vidés. Smoker sauta de son fauteuil avec son jeune amant sur les talons. Ils parvinrent à s'enfuir de l'immeuble, mais ce ne fut pas sans dégâts…

* * *

Le policier avait été touché à la jambe, il perdait beaucoup de sang. Vu le nombre de personnes à leurs trousses, ils avaient intérêt à vite trouver une planque, et une bonne. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Ils avaient trouvé dans une pièce poussiéreuse et pleine de toiles d'araignée, un vieux matelas miteux. Smoker s'y était allongé, incapable de tenir plus longtemps vu l'état de sa jambe.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi… Si tu te vides un peu plus de ton sang, tu n'y survivras pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… Si j'essaye de déloger la balle de ta cuisse, ta plaie risque de s'infecter… On va se contenter de faire un garrot pour l'instant, mais il faut que je t'opère au plus vite…

- Calme-toi, tu es entrain de t'affoler… Ca ne te ressemble pas…

- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme dans ces conditions ?!

Effectivement, le Chirurgien était entrain de paniquer. Ce n'était pas lui ça, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il crié de s'enfuir un peu plus tôt ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés tous les deux dans cette situation merdique… Smoker ne comprenait pas, et ça l'énervait… Il se sentait faible, impuissant… Mais surtout, il s'en voulait étrangement d'avoir entraîné l'autre homme dans cette affaire.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit où se planquer… On ne peut pas retourner à mon appart', Vergo sais où j'habite…

- J'aurais bien une idée… Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Ca peut paraitre complètement fou mais je suis persuadé que ça va marcher… je crois.

- Je crois qu'au point où on en est, on a plus rien à perdre.

- Il faut aller demander de l'aide au Captain.

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es complètement malade ?! Autant aller directement se balader sous le nez du Flamant à ce compte là !

- Fais-moi confiance je te dis !

Le Chirurgien serra un morceau de tissus qu'il avait arraché à la chemise noire de Smoker, puis il se redressa.

- On doit y aller tout de suite… Je t'expliquerais en route certaines choses…

Le policier obéit à contrecœur. Il était trop faible pour protester de toute façon… Ils prirent le chemin de l'appart' du Captain, se faufilant dans les ruelles sombres ou se fondant dans la foule du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

* * *

- J'aimerais comprendre… Pourquoi le Captain ? Pourquoi il irait m'héberger, moi, une taupe qui espionnait l'un de ses plus proches associés ?

- En premier lieu, il faut savoir que Captain n'est pas du genre à se laisser devancer. Le Flamant est un adversaire redoutable, imprévisible… Il peut retourner sa veste à n'importe quel moment et ça, Captain le sait. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne lui a jamais réellement fait confiance. Il attend depuis un certain temps le meilleur moment pour retourner la situation et se débarrasser d'un concurrent potentiel.

- En gros, si on lui offre une occasion de se débarrasser de Doflamingo, il n'hésitera pas une seconde ?

- Non… Mais il y a autre chose… Captain ne peut rien me refuser.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… on va dire que je sais des choses sur lui et…

- Et tu l'as fait marcher comme tu me fais marcher moi ?

- Voilà. Son vrai nom est Eustass Kid. Contrairement aux autres 'parrains', c'est juste un ancien gosse des rues. Il n'a aucune existence en dehors de la pègre. Mais plus que tout, ce qu'il veut cacher, c'est que lui et moi étions amants… Il n'assume pas vraiment ça vraie identité sexuelle !

Alors là, Smoker était sur le cul. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, mais se repris assez vite, rappelé à l'ordre par sa jambe douloureuse.

- Sérieux ?! Le Captain est un gay refoulé ?! C'est la meilleure celle-là !

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi il nous laissera sans problème nous installer chez lui ?

- Ouais, j'comprends mieux maintenant…

- Bon, calme-toi maintenant, on est arrivé. Ne dis rien, laisse moi parler. La moindre erreur et on est foutus.

- T'es vraiment un pro de la manipulation toi…

- J'te l'fais pas dire !

Le Chirurgien sourit, claqua un baiser sur les lèvres du blessé et l'aida à avancer jusque dans l'immeuble qui se dressait devant eux.

* * *

- …Il m'arrive parfois de douter un peu de ta santé mentale Trafalgar… juste un peu…

- Allez, Kid ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi non ? En hommage à toutes ces nuits torrides qu'on a passé tous les deux… Tu te rappels ce que tu me…

- Ca suffit Law ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire un mot !

- Alors tu comptes nous aider ?

- Je peux aussi très bien me débarrasser de vous sur le champ…

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Kid fixa le Chirurgien –Law de son vrai nom-, en attente d'une réponse. Le cerveau de Trafalgar tournait à toute vitesse… Il devait vite trouver une solution.

- Ou alors, on t'aide à te débarrasser définitivement du Flamant.

Kid se figea, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Law arborait maintenant un petit sourire, fier de sa pirouette. Il avait tapé juste.

- Dis m'en plus, tu m'intéresses…

- Comme t'as du le deviner, Smoker est une taupe de la police.

- Ouais… d'ailleurs tu semblais au courant toi aussi… Mais je vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider, il est recherché lui aussi maintenant, le Bambou a lancé un mandat sur lui.

- Ca, Smoker s'en doutait, mais l'entendre de vive voix lui avait fait un choc. Il s'était faire avoir en beauté sur ce coup là…

- Il y a bien des gens qui sont au courant de la vraie situation !

- Ouais, Garp… mais c'est le seul. On va dire que la situation est un peu spéciale…

- Ca pourra toujours aider ! Et tu as aussi des contacts avec Poings Ardents ?

- Aussi, mais c'est compliqué…

- Chut, ne parle pas.

- Je ne fais que répondre à tes questions…

- Enfin, Kid ! Il pourra nous être utile !

- J'espère pour toi que tu as un plan convainquant.

Law eu de nouveau son sourire énigmatique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Smoker avait un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

- T'es complètement taré Trafalgar… Mais y a moyen que ça fonctionne !

- Tout reposera donc sur la capacité de Smoker à convaincre le jeune Poings Ardents ! Ca va, t'as pas trop la pression ?

Non, le policier n'était pas du genre à se laisser envahir par le stress… Mais là, c'était sa tête et celle de Law qui était en jeu. Et bizarrement, le fait que Law soit en danger semblait le motiver plus que de raison !

- Bon, si ça te dérange pas Eustass, j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais nous laisser une chambre…

Kid regarda Law avec de gros yeux.

- …Et du matériel médical que je puisse soigner Smokey. Je sais même pas comment il fait pour tenir encore debout avec l'état de sa jambe !

Le Captain acquiesça et accompagna les deux hommes jusqu'à une chambre calme.

- J'envoie Killer vous t'apporter une trousse de secours et des linges propres.

- Merci Eustass…

Kid adressa à Law un sourire étrangement tendre. Cette expression provoqua un étrange pincement au cœur de Smoker. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait eu que du sexe entre ces deux là ou avaient-ils été plus 'proches' que ça encore ? Il ne savait pas s'il voulait connaitre la réponse…

- Allonge-toi, j'ai pas envie que tu me claque entre les doigts maintenant…

- Ca va aller, je suis pas en sucre…

- Tais-toi un peu que je puisse t'examiner.

Smoker ne dit plus rien alors que Law lui enlevait ses vêtements complètement ruinés. Il enleva le garrot et examina la plaie d'un peu plus près.

- Ca va, c'est pas si terrible que je le pensais… L'artère fémorale n'a pas été sectionnée, la balle n'a pas fracturé l'os et aucun nerf important n'a l'air d'avoir été sectionné.

- T'arrives à voir ça d'un coup d'œil sur une plaie sale toi ?

- Non, mais si il était arrivé une de ces trois choses, tu serais inconscient, mort ou incapable de marcher… ou entrain de hurler de douleur.

- Pas faux docteur.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Le Chasseur Blanc n'aimait pas ça, il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient dans la merde par sa faute et que rien n'était plus incertain que la suite des choses… Leur vie reposait purement et simplement sur sa capacité à convaincre un gosse à qui il avait brisé le cœur quelques semaines plus tôt… Il se sentait inutile, clairement. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

- Arrête de te culpabiliser Smokey… Si on assure, y a pas moyen que ça se déroule mal. Et puis… j'ai choisis d'être ici avec toi.

- Je culpabilise pas…

- Non, c'est sûr… Mais fais gaffe, tu vas bientôt entamer ta deuxième phalange à force de te ronger les ongles…

Smoker fit la moue et détourna les yeux. Mine de rien, il avait un peu réussi à lui remonter le moral ce chirurgien psychopathe… Des coups résonnèrent soudain à la porte et les doigts qui lui trituraient les cheveux disparurent.

- Entrez !

Killer, le second de Kid, un homme au visage couvert d'une sorte de casque de moto, ne laissant dépasser que de très longs cheveux blonds hérissés, entra dans la pièce avec une bassine d'eau, des gants de toilette et une trousse de secours. Il déposa le tout sans un mot et ressortit de la pièce assez vite.

- Allez, ramène ta jambe, je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant… on va pouvoir jouer au docteur !

* * *

Smoker avait bien dormi pendant deux jours… Toutes ces émotions, c'était plus de son âge ! Enfin, il était pas tout seul. Law ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il avait squatté son lit, s'essayant de temps en temps à laisser traîner ses mains sur le corps sculpté tout en muscles du policier mais se faisant toujours rembarrer. Mais il était maintenant plus que temps de reprendre du service. Ils devaient aller trouver Poings Ardents pour que celui-ci les aide à convaincre Barbe Blanche à s'allier au Captain pour se débarrasser du Flamant. Tout un programme ! Enfin, ça ne pourrait se faire que si Ace acceptait de l'écouter… Il avait comme un doute à ce sujet, et il avait l'impression d'être une vraie girouette… Après tout, c'était lui qui avait chassé le jeune homme alors que celui-ci venait plus ou moins de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Bon, de toute façon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Il se trouvait aux côtés du Chirurgien, devant l'appartement du jeune Portgas. C'était quand même pas compliqué, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est presser le bouton de la sonnette… Alors pourquoi bloquait-il autant ? Il sentit une main effleurer la sienne et comme un courant électrique remonter dans ses doigts. Ca lui donna comme une bouffée de courage et il frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

- J'arrive !

Tiens, c'était étrange… Pourquoi ce n'était pas la voix d'Ace qui avait répondu ? Le timbre de cette voix était plus grave, plus profond… plus mature. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme grand aux cheveux blonds et à l'air blasé. Smoker sentit le Chirurgien se tendre à ses côtés.

- Le Phoenix ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le Chirurgien… Je pourrais te poser la même question. Toi et ton ami êtes actuellement recherchés dans toute la ville, c'est pas très prudent de sortir.

- C'est… On est venu pour voir Poings Ardents, on a un service à lui demander.

Le blond tourna la tête vers Smoker qui, comme a son habitude, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et laissait faire Law qui s'en sortait très bien.

- On ? Alors c'est toi Smoker… Je crois que je devrais te remercier. Grâce à toi…

- Marco ? C'est qui ?

Ace, qui semblait se porter très bien, venait de faire son apparition derrière le Phoenix. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un jean noir taille basse et d'une paire de chaussettes rouges et jaunes.

- Smokey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme sauta au cou du policier. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent à tel point qu'il cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. C'était comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre eux… Pourtant, en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le Phoenix, il comprit que la vérité était toute autre…

* * *

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous proposez une offensive contre le Flamant et vous voulez que les hommes de Barbe Blanche, c'est-à-dire nous, y participent.

- Oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne au final ?

- Vous vous débarrassez d'un ennemi.

- Franchement, vous croyez qu'on a quelque chose à craindre de Doflamingo ? Barbe Blanche est considéré comme un des Empereurs de la pègre de la ville, du pays même… Si on voulait vraiment de débarrasser de ce Flamant Rose, on aurait besoin de personne, et surtout pas d'un rookie comme Captain !

- Allez, calme toi poussin, on peut bien faire ça pour Smokey ! On en serait pas où on en est tous les deux s'il n'avait pas été là !

- Poussin ?!

- Ace, tu oublies dans quel état je t'ai retrouvé après qu'il t'ait envoyé valser ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir comme ça ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le pardonner !

- Marco… S'il te plait… Pour moi… Je sais que si tu me soutiens, Papa ne pourra pas résister, mais il faut que tu sois de mon côté…

Ace était entrain de faire les yeux de chien battu à un Marco tout rouge qui essayait de résister du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans succès… Il allait craquer. Smoker et Law, quand à eux, observaient mi-choqué, mi-attendris, mi-dégoutés la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Ils étaient dégoulinant de mièvrerie ces deux là… Encore un petit surnom et ils filaient revomir leur déjeuner… Poings Ardents commença à couiner et c'en fut fini du Phoenix. Il se jeta sur son cadet pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en soufflant un « C'est bon, c'est d'accord ! ». Le petit brun eu un sourire conquérant et fit aux acteurs de la scène la 'pose du mec cool', terminant de les achever.

- Smoker… Promet-moi que si un jour je me comporte comme ça, tu m'abattras sur le champ, sans sommation…

- Juré… J'espère que tu en feras de même pour moi...

* * *

- Chef ! Regardez la prise qu'on vient de faire !

- Oh… mais qu'avons-nous là ? Officier Smoker ! Que c'est aimable de votre part de daigner nous rendre une petite visite ! Mwéhéhéhé !

Smoker était coincé entre deux molosses, les mains attachées dans son dos et un bâillon dans la bouche. Face à lui, dans une grande salle, tous les membres les plus importants du groupe du Flamant, dont Vergo, ainsi que ceux du groupe de Kid.

- Il a l'air malin le grand policier, saucissonné comme ça !

Kid le regardait, un grand sourire provocateur sur le visage. Smoker essaya de parler, de crier, d'insulter les hommes qui l'avaient fait prisonnier, mais son bâillon l'en empêchait et seul des bruits incohérents passèrent la barrière de tissus.

- Que dis-tu, Chasseur Blanc ? Parle plus fort, on comprend pas ce que tu dis !

Vergo s'était approché et s'amusait à narguer son 'collègue'. Il s'approcha cependant un peu trop et Smoker saisit l'occasion pour donner un violent coup-de-boule au Bambou.

- Connard… tu vas le regretter !

Ca ouais, il allait le regretter… Mais putain ce que ça faisait du bien ! Vergo avait maintenant sortit de sous son trench-coat un révolver et il le pointait sur lui, l'air furibond. Le temps ralentis alors que le traitre crispait son doigt sur la gâchette.

*BANG !*

Le signal avait été donné, un des deux molosses tomba au sol, mort. Derrière ses lunettes, on pouvait deviner que les yeux de Vergo s'étaient exorbités. La détonation ne venait pas de lui… Il se retourna doucement, choqué. Derrière lui, Kid se tenait debout, majestueux, un sourire dément sur le visage, le canon de sa propre arme fumant et pointé là où se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt le colosse maintenant refroidit. Le silence flotta dans l'air quelques instants, faisant écho au coup de feu. Puis Killer pris la parole.

- Fini de jouer maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de laisser tomber les masques…

Cette phrase, ironique quand elle venait de lui, fut comme un signal de départ et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce dégainèrent leur arme, prêtes à tirer. Les portes et les fenêtres explosèrent littéralement, laissant entrer une foule de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents. Ce fut alors le début des hostilités. Des coups de feux résonnaient dans tous les sens, les gens s'étaient mis à couvert comme ils le pouvaient derrière les tables, les chaises, les canapés… Les meubles explosaient sous les impactes, parfois accompagnés de gerbes de sang… Et au milieu de tout ça, Smoker c'était plaqué au sol et rampait comme il pouvait jusqu'à un endroit abrité. Il vit au milieu des flashs et de la fumée, un visage qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Law… Mais une silhouette menaçante se profilait derrière lui, et quand il se redressa pour lui crier de faire attention, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge… Une douleur lancinante le pris dans la poitrine et un gout de métal envahit sa bouche. Il tomba à genoux, retenu au dernier moment dans sa chute par un corps se pressant contre le siens.

- Law… Ca va ?

- Je suis là… Tout va bien… T'as pas à t'en faire, je vais te sortir de cet enfer…

- Law… J'ai froid… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, tout va bien…

Dans la pièce, les hommes de Doflamingo avaient été décimés… Les seuls survivants restant étaient dans un sale état. Autour d'eux, les tenant en joue, les hommes de Barbe Blanche et de Kid. Au dehors, on pouvait entendre les gyrophares de la police qui approchaient. Quelques secondes et ils serraient là, prévenus plus tôt dans la soirée par Smoker.

- Smoker… On a gagné… Regarde !

Law désigna Vergo, plié en deux au sol, une balle logée dans son épaule.

- Law, je ne vois rien… Pourquoi tout est noir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Smoker, eh ! Smoker, répond-moi !

- S'il-te-plait… Me laisse pas… reste avec moi…

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries, ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Smoker, putain ! J'aurais jamais pu arriver jusque là sans toi ! Si tu n'es plus là, je sais pas si je pourrais continuer !

- Law... je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Tu m'as offert la preuve que même les pires des hommes peuvent changer... Continue... Même si je ne suis plus derrière ton dos, ne relâche pas tes efforts. Tu peux devenir quelqu'un de bien... Alors ne me déçois pas...

La main de Smoker se leva doucement et vint caresser la joue de Law, y laissant une trace de sang. Il lui adressa un drôle de sourire et laissa retomber sa main qui fut rattrapée par celles du Chirurgien. Celui-ci la pressa très fort, comme pour l'empêcher de perdre connaissance, mais il était trop tard.

- Smoker ? Smoker ! SMOKER !

* * *

- Barbe Blanche a gagné. Le Flamant a été arrêté, son gang a été démantelé. Vergo a été arrêté lui aussi. Il devrait bientôt passer au tribunal… Grâce à ça, un grand ménage a été fait dans la police… Ace et Marco vont bien. Ils travaillent toujours pour Barbe Blanche à ce que je sache. Mais bon, je me mêle plus de leurs affaires… Le plus important, c'est qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux.

Law était assis au chevet de Smoker, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Le policier s'en était sorti. Il avait eu très chaud, ça c'est sûr… Ca avait été juste. Mais il s'en était sorti. En attendant, il était toujours dans le coma. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait encore s'il se réveillerait ou pas… le Chirurgien ne préférait pas envisager le pire, cependant. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Et s'il osait rester dans cet état, il le réveillerait à coup de massue s'il le fallait ! Le brun regarda son amant avec son habituel sourire mystérieux.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai appris que Killer était en kiffe sur Kid ! Le pauvre… le jour où il arriverait à faire sortir le Captain du placard est pas encore arrivé !

Il éclata de rire en pensant à un pauvre Killer entrain de chanter la sérénade sous le balcon d'un Kid braillant en balançant tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main par la fenêtre…

- Oh, et puis Smoker… J'ai décidé de me racheter. Je vais ouvrir une clinique privée... Je veux aider les gens maintenant... Pas les escroquer pour leur prendre leurs organes et les revendre sur le marché noir. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi... Tu sais, je crois que j't'aime espèce de taré !

Le plus jeune attrapa la main de son amant et la porta à ses lèvres. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit dans le coma, Law fut sûr à cet instant d'avoir vu Smoker sourire à ces mots...

*FIN*

* * *

Fini ! Bon, je suis pas totalement satisfaite de cette histoire… je trouve que j'ai pas assez approfondie la relation entre Law et Smoker… Mais après, j'avais peur de trop m'éloigner de l'histoire et de finir par tourner en rond. Je crois que je ferais d'autre One Shot en rapport avec les autres couples par contre ! Ou même une séquelle… A voir ! ;p

En tout cas, je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et laisser un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir… Bon ou mauvais, j'accepte bien les critiques !^^

A peluche, je vous aime très fort !


End file.
